


I dream of love

by ForeverDoesntExist



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [24]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Croatia, EurovisionSongChallenge, Experimental Style, M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: What is your dream?
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620127
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	I dream of love

**Author's Note:**

> day 12! Croatia (2019) - Dream by Roko
> 
> I really liked how Roi came out so...yeah I wrote a similar style songfic askdhaskdh

**I have a dream**

**A dream as beautiful as it is extreme**

**I know it's not as crazy as it may seem**

**So I don't ever wanna give up on this dream**

“Congratulations, Yuzu! You did it!”

“Thank you.”

“You have finally reached your dream?”

“No, I haven’t.”

**Open your heart**

**And you'll arrive at where the dream has to start**

**To pull a world together out of the parts**

**And turn this war into a hopeful work of art**

“I need to do more, to do perfect.”

“You did more than enough.”

“This was your dream all along, you just made it come true in front of our very own eyes.”

“No, it didn’t.”

**We have lived the darkest night**

**Waiting for the day**

**Now the time for us is right**

**To arise and say**

“I’m just so tired, Yuzu.”

“I know.”

“Why is everything so hard?”

“Life wouldn’t have a meaning if it was easy.”

“That’s easy to say when you already have fulfilled your dreams.”

“No, I haven’t.”

**I dream of love**

**You dream of love**

**We all dream of love**

“This was more exhausting than any competition…ever.”

“True.”

“Promise me, we won’t do this again.”

“The only way for that to happen would be if you divorce me first.”

“Not happening.”

“Then we have nothing to worry about.”

“Are you happy, Yuzu?”

“How could I not, when I have my dream looking back at me.”


End file.
